Negación
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Alemania lo niega pero sabe que es cierto, es dificil ocultar los celos que sientes de tu hermano ¿verdad,Ludwig? Mi primer GerIta


Negación

Disclamer: _Hetalia no me pertenece._

No, él no estaba celoso

No lo estaba, jamás lo estaría

¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Ludwig suspiro con cansancio por enésima vez en las tres horas que llevaba metido en la oficina haciendo su papeleo mensual, el lugar estaba muy tranquilo puesto que Feliciano había acompañado a Gilbert al bar donde el albino se reuniría con Francis y Antonio como cada viernes por la noche.

Ludwig cerró los ojos y se reclino en el asiento, menudo par de amigos tenía su hermano, de seguro esos tres se podrían a nadar en licor después de un rato de hablar sobre tonterías sin sentido y para colmo Gilbert se había llevado a Italia con él.

Ludwig dejo escapar un gruñido ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que veía a Italia con su hermano? Ludwig no lo sabía y no quería saberlo. El alemán miro la pila de papeles frente a él, tomo uno del montón pero enseguida lo dejo de lado sintiéndose incapaz de concentrarse en su trabajo.

¿A quien engañaba? Si quería saberlo, quería saber el motivo por el cual Feliciano estaba tan cerca de su hermano.

Feliciano y Gilbert habían salido juntos muy seguido los últimos dos meses y aunque no tener al italiano pegado a él todo el día y tener su propio espacio personal al principio le había parecido agradable últimamente comenzaba a fastidiarlo ¿Qué leches pasaba con Veneciano que lo tenia tan unido a Gilbert? No quería admitirlo pero extrañaba la presencia del italiano a su alrededor.

_Y no es que estuviera celoso del tiempo que esos dos pasaban juntos, era solo la costumbre. _

El alemán suspiro y tomo uno de los papeles en su escritorio para por fin tratar de concentrarse en su trabajo cuando un ruido proveniente de la sala de la casa llamo su atención, sigilosamente Ludwig salió de la oficina, camino hasta la sala y se escondió tras una de las paredes así podría vigilar lo que pasaba sin ser detectado.

Gilbert y Feliciano completamente borrachos caminaban tambaleantes rumbo a la habitación del albino mientras se besaban apasionadamente en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación

–Gilbert aquí no –dijo el italiano riendo por la borrachera– Alemania nos podría ver

–Tienes razón Feli –dijo el prusiano– vamos a mi habitación, West ya debe de estar durmiendo –agrego sonriendo y lo beso mientras colaba las manos debajo de la camiseta del italiano y acariciaba su espalda

–_Ti voglio bene Gilbert _–dijo el italiano

–Dilo otra vez –pidió el albino

–_Ti voglio bene_ –susurro el de ojos verdes cuando el albino le acaricio los cabellos

–Dilo otra vez –demando el de ojos carmesí mientras una de sus manos se colaba en los pantalones del castaño

–_Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo_– repitió desesperado y ansioso el menor– _Gilbert ti amo, __ti amo__più__di__qualsiasi cosa__al__mondo_ –dijo el italiano mientras rodeaba la cintura del albino con las piernas en busca de mas contacto

Satisfecho con las palabras del menor Gilbert beso apasionadamente al italiano antes de levantarlo en brazos y meterse con él en su habitación.

Ludwig estaba en shock, una lágrima escapo de sus ojos y el germano la enjuago con rapidez ¿Por qué estaba llorando? No tenia motivos, el hecho de que esos dos estuvieran juntos no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

_Cruel y piadosa mentira _

El alemán volvió a su oficina y se derrumbo detrás de la puerta cerrada, no tenia porque llorar se dijo a si mismo mientras las lágrimas fluían en silencio por sus mejillas, no tenia porque estar triste, no tenia porque sentirse abandonado, no…

¿A quien quería engañar?

_Estaba destrozado_

_Estaba celoso _

Feliciano lo había abandonado y aunque quisiera recuperarlo sabía que no podría hacerlo.

_Porque era demasiado tarde._

Tragándose sus lágrimas Ludwig se puso a trabajar decidido a ahogar su pena en el trabajo, cuando termino sonrió satisfecho a pesar de las lágrimas que se aculaban en sus ojos. Lo más triste de todo era que todo eso pudo haberse evitado si el rubio se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por el italiano antes pero no hizo. Negó sus sentimientos por el italiano pensado que era lo mejor para ambos pero no se dio cuenta de que ambos se hacían fuertes estando juntos y ahora solo le quedaba la negación para esconder las heridas de su destrozado corazón y lo irónico del asunto era que lo que había causado esa dolorosa situación ahora le sirviera de protección contra la crisis emocional que tenia y seguiría teniendo por largo tiempo.

Fin

Traducción italiano – español

Ti voglio bene – te quiero

Ti amo – te amo

Ti amo più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo – te amo mas que a nada en el mundo


End file.
